


Negotiating Release

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Character, Big Giant Mess AU, Disabled Character, Disabled People In SPACE, Family Drama, Gen, Irgrenna is trans, Technically Indessell is a knight but she's not THE knight, Technically Joyshum is an inquisitor but he's not THE inquisitor, brief pregnancy mention, i'm back on my bullshit, it doesn't come up but I want everyone to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: They rubbed at the implant above their ear and frowned. "My name is Igslilmim Gilaur. Igmim. I'm here to negotiate for the release of Indessell, Irgrenna, and Inglikld Gilaur," they said firmly, more a demand than a request, and Rhianthi held back a laugh.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, mentioned





	Negotiating Release

**Author's Note:**

> idk yall have some more big giant mess AU that makes no sense in canon but makes me happy so it exists anyway

They were thin. It was obvious despite their ill fitting coat and attempts to make themself look bigger than they were. That was the first thing Rhianthi noticed. They wore a pair of goggles, rather than a mask or veil, and fiddled with a readout at their wrist, the interface of which was different from most of what she had seen. They didn’t speak, instead they waited, an anxiety bubbling in their chest, something Rhianthi had felt before.

“It’s alright,” she said. “I don’t bite.” She ran her fingers over the crystal that hung at her neck and smiled softly. “Not much for looking at people either, I trust that won’t be an issue?”

The way they relaxed was a good sign. They rubbed at the implant above their ear and frowned. “My name is Igslilmim Gilaur. Igmim. I’m here to negotiate for the release of Indessell, Irgrenna, and Inglikld Gilaur,” they said firmly, more of a demand than a request, and Rhianthi held back a laugh.

“And what makes you think I have the authority to do that?”

They flinched. “You’re the Alliance Commander, surely you can-”

“I can’t do anything if they’re here of their own volition.” She stood, pulling the pendant over her head and placing it in a drawer. “I suppose I could call security but that’s hardly any way to treat allies, don’t you think?”

“Allies?”

Rhianthi was surprised at how genuine the question was. “Is that so hard to believe? Irgrenna is part of a small Mandalorian delegation. Inglikld represents a handful of Jedi. And Indessell was here before I was.”

They clenched a fist. “Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. I cannot believe she would get me here under a ruse like this, except I  _ can _ and that makes it  _ worse _ .”

“Igmim-”

“Where is she?”

“Indessell is likely at the enclave. Or possibly with my brother in his garden. She’s been spending most of her time-”

“No. Irgrenna. Where’s Irgrenna? I’m going to throw her into a wall.”

There was something amusing, Rhianthi thought, about the idea that this frail looking Miraluka was planning to throw anyone, much less a Mandalorian, into a wall. And yet there was a certainty to them. An emotion that practically reached out and screamed, yes, this was in fact what they were about to do.

They undid a button on their coat and pulled at the sleeves. “Where is she?”

“Training round, I believe. That’s where she usually is.”

They didn’t thank her. They did leave their coat in a heap on the floor, as they stormed out of the room, fists clenched.

* * *

Irgrenna wasn’t alone when Igmim opened the door. She stood opposite a man in loose fitting robes. He held a staff in his hands, one flesh and bone, the other mechanical with a gaudy gold plating. On a bench near the edge of the mat sat a woman, one knee pulled to her chest.

“Is that all you Jedi have?” Irgrenna barked in that sharp melodic voice they were so familiar with. The man across from her dashed forward, only to stop short when he noticed them standing in the doorway. Before he could say anything, Irgrenna rushed at him, an attempt to take advantage of the distraction. Igmim reached out, focus all directed at the woman’s center of gravity, and pushed. She hit the wall with a sharp crack. It didn’t seem to phase her. Instead, she grinned. “ _ Su cuy _ ! You made it!”

“You  _ lied _ !” they hissed. 

The woman sitting on the bench at the edge of the mat stood. “Igmim,” she said. They changed their focus almost instantly. 

“Indessell. You’ve gotten big.”

“It’s been thirteen years since we last met in person. I’d like to think I’m more of an adult now than I was at fourteen.”

“More pregnant too,” the robbed man laughed.

“Inglikld,” she snapped. “That’s my business to share. Not yours.”

Igmim beamed at her, with enough excitement that the readout on their wrist flashed a warning. “Who’s the-”

“He’s not here right now,” Indessell said, before they could finish the question. “And I’d rather not talk about it.”

They hesitated a moment. “Is he coming back?”

She nodded, soft, and bit her lip. “I’m just not sure when.”

“Son of a- Igmim! Look what you did!” Irgrenna interrupted, waving what appeared to be a shard of metal at them. “I spent weeks on this and you  _ broke _ it!”

They ignored her, instead taking Indessell’s hand. “Come, we should catch up. I’m told there’s a garden?”

Indessell laughed. “It’s not open to the public,” she said. “But I happen to be pretty close to the guy in charge.”


End file.
